


[Comic strip] Голокрон вещает

by diesnefasti, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Визуал высокого рейтинга [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comic strip, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fan Comics, Female!Kylo Ren - Freeform, Gen, Humor, M/M, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diesnefasti/pseuds/diesnefasti, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Be careful, see tags!Осторожно, смотрите теги!Древний ситхский голокрон хранит много тайн далекой-далекой галактики, но немногим известно, что знания, заключенные в нем, могут проноситься сквозь время и пространство, и ему определенно есть что поведать страждущим о мирах, которые он видел.Комикс по заявкам под постом набора команды.[Comic strip] Holocron ProphesiesThe ancient Sith holocron knows many secrets of the Galaxy far, far away, but only few are aware that the knowledge contained in it can sweep across time and space, and holocron definitely has something to tell those who thirsty about the worlds that it has seen.Comic on request.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Визуал высокого рейтинга [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184375
Comments: 27
Kudos: 92
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, Визуал (от M до E) команды Кайло и Хакса, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021





	[Comic strip] Голокрон вещает

**Author's Note:**

> Заявки
> 
> 1\. Не знаю впишется ли эта заявка в вашу концепцию, но это точно редкопейринг и я такого не читал, а тут вдруг понял, что прям надо. Хакс - бабник.  
> 2\. Эх, попрошу недоброго и не светлого. Хакс выжил в девятке, но угодил на рудники. И никто его не узнает.  
> 3\. Генерал Хакс получал звания за способность к выживанию  
> 4\. Хакс каким-то образом узнал, что он всего лишь персонаж фильма. После чего кое-как пережившего этот факт генерала настигает следующие известие - в следующей кинокартине он должен умереть. Повлиять на факт собственной кончины он не может, единственное - Хакс способен выбрать способ ухода из жизни. Далее генерал по собственной воле начинает испытывать на себе различные сценарии своей гибели в цвете лет (тут богатое поле - всё же и альтернативный сценарий есть, и слухов много ходило), однако умирая не испытывает удовлетворения ни от героических смертей, ни от ритуальный самоубийств во славу Ордена. Потому, в конце концов, и выбирает финальный сценарий - предательство ПО, спасение трех сопротивленцев, выстрел в упор - как самый глупый на свой личный взгляд. Но умереть подобным образом - значит доказать, что ты не марионетка на ниточках, которая не может даже изъявлять свою волю, а Личность. Свободная Личность.  
> 5\. Аушку в которой Хакс - аспирант-лингвист, который по ночам превращается в тролля-граммарнаци.  
> 6\. Что-нибудь о том, как тяжело справиться с победой.  
> Допустим, ПО вдруг выиграл войну и... как-то радости не заметно.  
> Хочется дозы психологии, основательно приправленной иронией.  
> 7\. Ребят, додайте Хакса-канцлера из сценария Треворроу. Чтоб прям политика-политика, снабжение, союзы, раскрытие заговоров, выживание в покушениях - в общем, вся нелегкая работа главы Новой Империи. И Рен - его правая рука, вполне эффективная "гроза врагов империи". Этакие Сталин и Берия ДДГ. Только без траха за кулисами, пожалуйста, этот баян уже надоел до чертиков.  
> 8\. В продолжение темы покойников. Реквестую такой сюжет: постканон девятки, мертвые Бен и Арми внезапно встречаются в междумирье - Сила не принимает Бена, пока его половина жива (Великая Диада жеж!), а Хакс просто такая заноза в жопе, что не может просто взять и отправиться на покой (как в старой сказке про солдата, который довел всех и в аду и в раю). Приключения в междумирье, болтовня, традиционные пикировки ("Так ты теперь джедай, значит? Лол!" - "А ты шпион Сопротивления? Лол!"), ностальгическое посещение в виде призраков "мест боевой славы" и живых друзей (соотношение юмора и ангста - на вкус автора). Под конец они уже не злостные враги, а почти пришли к некоторому пониманию друг друга. В финале Бена вытаскивает к живым Рей, Хакс тоже оживает, но менее фантастическим путем - выясняется, что после расстрела его тушку эвакуировали с прайдовского флагмана (верные офицеры есть везде) и он просто был в коме. Бен остается в Сопротивлении и телепатически прощается с Хаксом, вновь сбегающим в Неизведанные Регионы на последнем орденском разрушителе (идея по примеру экс-верхлида сдаться на милость Республике Хакса не вдохновляет), - их пути разошлись, но кто знает, может, еще пересекутся? и кто знает, какой тогда будет эта встреча?.. 

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/aVhtb6A.png)  
[](https://i.imgur.com/vvtj5T0.png)   
[ ](https://i.imgur.com/XreKCKu.png) [](https://i.imgur.com/TA0EP9x.png) [](https://i.imgur.com/BcB9P4k.png) [](https://i.imgur.com/W4VrRAL.png) [](https://i.imgur.com/1kb6yHB.png) [](https://i.imgur.com/5LIlNAP.png) [](https://i.imgur.com/rKhsGpq.png) [](https://i.imgur.com/CGsJFN7.png) [](https://i.imgur.com/4RaugOd.png) [](https://i.imgur.com/Hbg4C6g.png)

**Author's Note:**

> Translation into English
> 
> What If…?
> 
> Hux-womanizer.  
> Ladies, we're incredibly lucky today. Supreme Leader herself honored us with her presence.
> 
> What If…?
> 
> Mines.  
> You shouldn't have underestimated me. You don't need this mine anymore.
> 
> What If…?
> 
> Promotion.  
> Zest for life.
> 
> What If…?
> 
> The dead don't die.  
> Hux, I read the script. No way this ends well.  
> The script? Give it to me.  
> Whatever I do, it all boils down to the same thing. We can only choose the way. New pages have been added recently. This is the end, General.  
> What the heck? Are we both dying? I’m not gonna kill myself.  
> Ren, listen to me very carefully. We'll make it so absurd that in the end, after my death, you'll just be blown out of the script.  
> And how about...  
> Blown away!  
> Spoiler: And that's what happened.
> 
> What If…?
> 
> F again.  
> Dinner in the fridge, I need to write my thesis. Love you.  
> Ador u.  
> Kylo, we've been through this.  
> Sory.  
> Apologize to your mother, you shaggy moron.  
> *orthographic dictionary*
> 
> What If…?
> 
> On the way to Coruscant.  
> It was suspiciously easy. You know, you brought order into my life.  
> And you gave me migraines and early graying.  
> Hey!  
> But it was all worth it.  
> Huh, that's better.
> 
> What If…?
> 
> Backstage.  
> This sector will be ours after negotiations. You did a great job.  
> And rest break will be long enough...  
> We not gonna have sex while negotiating.  
> No one would...  
> No fuck.
> 
> What If…?
> 
> Happy end.  
> Need some help?  
> Hi.  
> You? What are you doing here?  
> We're flying over this sector and I felt you. We haven't even talked after returning from the dead.  
> Do we have anything to talk about? Everything has already been said.  
> I see you could use an extra pair of hands. Rey and Finn were just about to go to Jakku.  
> What!..  
> Finn!  
> I've a good harvest this year. I wouldn't like to lose it. But there’s no place to sleep in the house.  
> I could...  
> There is hay in the barn, if you like.  
> More than you can imagine.  
> We flying over this sector.  
> He spent two years looking for him. Nuts!  
> I hope they won't forget about the tomatoes.
> 
> You can also see this on [Tumblr](https://nefastidies.tumblr.com).


End file.
